The purpose of this study will be to investigate the plasma pharmacokinetics and tissue penetration in rabbits of the liposomal formulation of amphotericin B as prepared by Vestar, Inc. Six rabbits have been studied where three have received ampho-B deoxycholate and three received liposomal ampho-B. Determination of serial plasma concentrations is by a HPLC method with sufficient sensitivity and selectivity to characterize the pharmacokinetics of ampho-B. Initial results indicate a 3 exponential fit of the concentration on time profiles for each rabbit. Further dose increases will be studied, along with multiple dose pharmacokinetics and tissue penetration at steady-state.